


More of a Dog Guy

by moonweaver



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Gift Fic, Fluff, M/M, dog shelter au, literally all just fluff, minor akatsukki (you gotta squint), they are both huge softies for dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonweaver/pseuds/moonweaver
Summary: Con #1 of living in Tokyo:Kuroo's apartment isn't pet-friendly.Pro #1: There's a dog shelter nearby he volunteers at, bringing us to;Pro #2:Adzuki, the rescue dog nobody seems to want and who's the light of Kuroo's life.Con #2:Turns out, she's getting adopted.🐾“His name...” Yachi turned to her computer, tapping away on the keyboard. “It’s...let’s see...Bokuto Koutarou.”
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 24
Kudos: 82





	More of a Dog Guy

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a Christmas gift for [Momo](https://twitter.com/martialarcs), and [Yoli](https://twitter.com/yolart_), my two wonderful twitter friends!! You guys have made my year so so much fun and I've loved chatting with you both so much in our accidental gc! <3 best mistake I ever made!! I really hope you enjoy this, and MERRY CHRISTMAS!
> 
> please note, Adzuki is pronounced "Azuki", but I liked the romanisation of the former too much and had to keep it...it looks really cute...
> 
> disclaimer: I am not 100% sure on the process of adoption from dog shelters so please suspend disbelief where necessary
> 
> Thank you to [frog](https://twitter.com/shrinpus) for the beta!
> 
> * there's a spotify link halfway through the fic y'all better click on

Living in central Tokyo came with its perks, Kuroo knew well. Even though public transport was crowded it was predictable and convenient, shops of all kinds lay a stone’s throw away, and there was always something to do in a vast city sprawl that never quite went to sleep.

But there was one major downside, and that was that his apartment was not pet-friendly.

He grudgingly supposed it was fair that his building complex didn’t allow animals—if he could hear the obaasan upstairs slowly creaking her way across the floorboards, then a puppy barking would be heard by the whole side of his building. But Kuroo was a dog guy through and through, and ever since moving away from home four years ago, had found himself desperately missing Suika, his mother’s dog. Even if Suika was a tiny yappy Pomeranian who bit fingers and ankles and toes. Kuroo’s apartment had never felt like a proper home, not without a dog inside.

It was why that as soon as he settled into his new place, he had searched up a list of dog shelters and applied to volunteer at the first reputable one he found.

Run by one Tanaka Saeko, the Dragon’s Dog Shelter was a small rescue located in a laid back neighborhood which stood in the middle of his long commute between university and home. Being a volunteer there and a student to boot, Kuroo only had a few shifts a week, but he almost always dropped by on his way back from classes. They had mutts in there of all shapes and sizes, and a certain one of them had the ugliest mug and the most energetic disposition Kuroo had ever encountered.

Her name was Adzuki, and Kuroo had taken to her ever since he entered the enclosure room on a morning shift six months ago to be greeted by a compact body barreling into his shins. He’d managed to fend off her enthusiasm eventually, pushing her back to reveal a wrinkled jowly face, one floppy ear whole and the other in tatters, and huge soulful brown eyes. It was impossible not to fall for her—how her thin tail wagged like mad when she heard his voice, her mischievous energy, how playful yet gentle she was with the other dogs.

But in the half a year she’d been there, nobody sought out Adzuki. She had all the looks of a brawler; not particularly attractive for the culture of prettying up puppies and fixing them into puffy dresses. Adzuki looked like she’d rip off your arm if you tried to tie a single bow around her neck—but Kuroo knew she’d adore the attention and lick your face off while you gave it.

He loved her with his whole heart, which is why it broke when he heard she was getting adopted.

🐾

“Adopted?” Kuroo repeatedly dumbly, staring at Yachi like she’d grown a second head.

“Well, not properly adopted!” the shelter’s receptionist said, waving her hands frantically. “Not yet! But the man really has his heart set on her, and Saeko-san said she likes him. If Saeko-san likes someone, then…”

Then the adoption process would go by quickly and smoothly. Ultimately it would depend if Adzuki adapted well to her new home, but if Saeko approved of the applicant, she must have been certain of that going off without a hitch.

Kuroo drummed his fingers on the reception countertop. He _was_ happy to hear that someone wanted Adzuki because she damn well deserved it, but his gut twisted a little at the thought of not seeing her again. What a way to start his Saturday. “When did this happen?”

“I gave him the paperwork yesterday, but he’s actually been in a few times over the past two weeks. I don’t think you were in...”

“Yeah, I would’ve noticed,” Kuroo said under his breath. Most of his time spent at the shelter while not on shift was with Adzuki.

Yachi clasped her hands together tightly, earnest as ever. “He’s—he’s nice though! The man who’s adopting her. He’s loud,” she shrunk a bit, as if saying the word was deafening by itself, “but really nice. Um, he’s coming in today to see her, if you wanted to meet him.”

“Yes, I want to meet him,” Kuroo said instantly. He didn’t doubt Saeko’s judge of character, but this was _Adzuki_ , so if anyone truly wanted her they’d have to prove themselves to _him_ first. “What’s the guy’s name?”

“His name...” Yachi turned to her computer, tapping away on the keyboard. “It’s...let’s see...Bokuto Koutarou.” 

“Bokuto Koutarou,” Kuroo muttered, sounding it out. It wasn’t a bad name by any means, but a name didn’t make a person. Who knew how this guy would turn out?

Kuroo huffed, disturbing his stubborn bedhead fringe with the whoosh of air. If this Bokuto really was going to take Adzuki home, he’d need to hear a _whole_ list of stuff Kuroo had learned about her over their six months together, and remember _all_ of it. Adzuki deserved nothing short of the best.

“When did he say he was coming?” Kuroo asked.

“Sometime after noon, I think,” Yachi said, twisting her fingers together. “Maybe one or two o’clock, he didn’t specify.”

So, in at least an hour then. “Thanks, Yachi,” he said, relaxing the tight grip of his fingers on the countertop edge. He hadn’t even realised they were clenched.

One hour for Kuroo to gather his strewn emotions and put them back into order. One hour for him to mentally prep a Vetting by Kuroo Tetsurou process, and if Bokuto Koutarou failed a single check point he’d be booted out the door.

But meanwhile, there was a stinky shelter to clean.

🐾

Halfway through his chores it occurred to Kuroo that perhaps he was being a little unfair.

So many people overlooked Adzuki, and surely someone who was willing—and eager, by the sounds of it—to adopt her must already have a good heart. _Give the guy the benefit of the doubt_ , the better part of him advised. _Get a P.I. to do a background check_ , the irrational part suggested. Kuroo shoved that second thought aside.

He slopped the mop around the bucket of water. Maybe Bokuto would be alright with sharing his number so Kuroo could check up on Adzuki from time to time. That wouldn’t be strange, right? Honestly, Kuroo felt he’d go a bit crazy not knowing how she was doing.

A spike of jealousy of people with pet-friendly houses made him splat the mop back onto the tiles with more force than necessary, spraying water over his shoes. God, if only his apartment allowed pets, he would have adopted Adzuki without a second thought. She was basically his in all but shelter paperwork. And his housing contract. Following the law was such a downer.

“An’ I need you,” he mumble-sang into the mop handle, streaking water over the floor in a sweeping arc. “An’ I miss you— _An’ now I wooonnndddeeer—_ ”

“Kuroo-san!”

Kuroo jumped as the door banged open, hitting himself in the chin with the end of the mop. Yachi stood in the entrance, wide-eyed and now looking very contrite as he furiously rubbed his aching jaw.

“Sorry, I’m sorry!” she squeaked. “Bokuto-san’s here. He went with Saeko-san to Adzuki’s kennel.”

Kuroo blinked tears out of his eyes, opening and closing his mouth a few times to work the pain from his joints. “I’ll—eugh—I’ll be right there,” he managed.

Yachi nodded and disappeared, leaving him to hurriedly pack up the mop and bucket and stow them away in the storage closet. Before opening the glass door into the lobby he stopped to give his reflection a once-over: face clean from dirt (the dogs always got that everywhere), shirt tugged straight (let’s ignore that tear in the hem), cool hairstyle in place (not that it was ever out of place).

Kuroo still ran his fingers through his fringe out of habit (it fell right back over his eye) as he strode through the lobby, casting a look at the clock on Yachi’s desk. Just after twelve, meaning Bokuto had arrived within his promised time frame. A point in his favour, Kuroo allowed.

From behind the desk, perched on her spinning stool that made her seem a lot taller than she was, Yachi flashed him a meek thumbs up. Kuroo returned the gesture, heading to the door that led to the cages. Through it, he could hear muffled barking and yapping. Alright, he thought, pulling the door open. Time to see what this guy was made of.

The dogs’ enclosures lined each side of the room, some occupied, others empty. There were a couple of volunteers about, one showing a man two poodle mixes in the corner, another cleaning out one of the cages. And of course, the air was permeated with the smell of dog.

Adzuki’s place was at the far end of the room, but Kuroo saw well before he reached it that there was nobody standing at her cage. He frowned, calling back over his shoulder to the girl who was sweeping up the dust and dog hair from her empty enclosure’s floor, “Didn’t someone come to see Adzuki?”

“Yep, they took her out to the yard,” the girl said, waving her hand in the general direction of the back exit. “Is that the guy who’s adopting her?”

“Maybe,” was all Kuroo replied, already halfway to where she’d pointed.

The yard at the back of the shelter was spacious and grassy, with trees planted in lines parallel to the fence. The dogs were allowed loose here under supervision, giving them free reign to run all over the place, tussling over tug toys and rolling about in the dirt. Kuroo almost tripped over a racing pair as soon as he emerged from the building, looking about for Adzuki and the newcomer.

He didn’t have to search for long to see Saeko and a guy in a baseball cap under one of the trees, the latter crouched down to play with Adzuki. She was leashed, as was usual for any shelter dog when they were brought outside for people-interactions, but it did nothing to curb her excitement. 

Saeko leaned against the tree, chuckling as the guy dramatically pretended to lose his and Adzuki’s tug-o-war match. At this angle Kuroo couldn’t see his face very well, but he heard his booming laughter, which only grew louder when Adzuki yanked the toy sharply and brought him thudding forward to his knees.

So that was Bokuto Koutarou, then. Despite himself, Kuroo felt his lips curl into a smile as he walked over, watching Bokuto recover and pull Adzuki forward, making enthusiastic mock-growling noises back at her. He was doing well matching her energy.

Suddenly Adzuki froze, her ears and tail perking all the way up; she’d spotted Kuroo. In the next instant she had dropped the toy and was barrelling over the ground toward him with her leash trailing behind her, barking like mad.

“Hey, girl!” Kuroo had already braced himself for her impact, well-accustomed to Adzuki Greetings. He bent down to gather her leash and pat her, which was an open invitation for Adzuki to launch herself up and cover his cheeks in dog-tongue. “Didya miss me that much?”

“Oh? Shouldn’t you be cleaning?” Saeko called, her grin sharp-toothed and knowing.

“Already done, ma’am.” Kuroo raised his head to flash her a salute, but his gaze landed on Bokuto instead, who was still crouched on the ground and now looking in his direction. Kuroo had only time to register the curve of a strong jaw before Bokuto rose—no, _sprung_ —to his feet, bouncing back onto his heels and pushing up the brim of his cap to give Kuroo a smile that put the sun to shame.

Kuroo was momentarily struck speechless. Had the light outside dimmed? Or maybe it was being outshone. How could any human being exude brightness like that?

“Dude, your hair is amazing,” Bokuto said.

What.

Kuroo was aware his mouth was hanging open a bit, then his brain kicked back into gear and processed Bokuto’s words. “You’re damn right it is,” he said with feeling.

Saeko cackled, snapping him back to reality. “That rat’s nest?” she snickered, leaving her post by the tree and advancing on Kuroo, who, thanks to his arms being full dealing with a squirming Adzuki, was powerless to stop her rumpling his luscious locks. “You have questionable taste, young man!”

“He has great taste,” Kuroo defended automatically, because Bokuto had chosen Adzuki _and_ complimented his hair.

“Hey, thanks, bro!”

Now that Kuroo’s mental coherency had returned from the stratosphere, he was able to get a proper look at Bokuto—and holy shit, the guy was fucking gorgeous. He was built wide, muscular, filling out his t-shirt in the chest and shoulders that practically begged _get a size up, please_. The strong jawline Kuroo had noticed first hadn’t been a trick of light, complementing his chiselled cheekbones and God, his _eyes_ , a vivid yellow-gold that wasn’t piercing, but warm and friendly.

But it was okay that Kuroo was staring, because Bokuto was staring right back, blinking owlishly at him. Strands of white and black hair poked out from under his cap, spiking together in a way that suggested he’d have atrocious hat-hair when he pulled the thing off. It was that dorky contrast against all the rest of him that made Kuroo relax into a smirk and open his mouth to say _You’re Bokuto Koutarou, right?_

“You’re Kuroo Tetsurou, right?”

“Yo—Yeah, I am,” Kuroo said, a bit thrown.

“I’m Bokuto Koutarou! But I’m cool with any nickname! Can I call you Tetsu?”

Kuroo snorted at the unexpected request. “Seriously? That’s fine, but how did you know my name?”

“Saeko-neesan talked lots about you!” Bokuto picked up something behind him—a lumpy black and gold sports bag—and came over. Adzuki pulled against her leash, straining to jump at his heels. Bokuto bent to give her a thorough patting, chuckling when Adzuki flopped onto her back and bared her belly at the sky. Kuroo allowed one more point in his favour.

Not that Bokuto had already gained quite a few points in the last five minutes.

“‘Neesan said you and Adzuki are really close,” Bokuto continued, straightening. “And you’d never let her go with someone you didn’t like.”

Kuroo narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Was this all an act to get on his good side, then?

“So obviously I have to prove myself!” Bokuto stabbed a thumb into his broad chest.

He said it so guilelessly that it startled a bark of laughter out of Kuroo, then he was laughing in earnest, arms wrapped around his stomach. Something about the guy was so ridiculously pure and innocent, like a—like a _dog_.

“It looks like you boys are getting along nicely,” Saeko said over his guffaws, dusting her hands together. “Now, Adzuki hasn’t had her walk today yet, why don’t you both take her down to the park?”

“Perfect time for you to prove yourself,” Kuroo said, rubbing tears of laughter out of his eyes and reaching down to scratch behind Adzuki’s tattered ear. She had jumped up on his leg at the word ‘walk’.

When no response came right away, he looked up quizzically, still rubbing Adzuki’s head. Bokuto was staring at him like he was half-stuck in a daze, and it was only when their eyes met that he seemed to pull himself out of whatever daydream he’d fallen into, smile returning full-force. “Awesome,” he said happily.

He hefted his bag over his shoulder, going back into the building with a spring in his step. Adzuki eagerly followed, leading Kuroo by the leash instead of the other way around. He tried to focus on reining her in, instead of—okay, maybe he did sneak a glance at Bokuto’s ass, but in his defence it was a very nice ass. Those black shorts certainly didn’t hurt.

“So, what do you think?” Saeko drawled beside him.

 _Firm_ , Kuroo thought. “He’s energetic,” he said.

“An understatement!” she crowed.

“He seems like a good guy,” Kuroo admitted. “Adzuki’s definitely a fan—” she proved it by straining on her leash after Bokuto, “—but she’s a fan of everyone.”

“I get that you’re still a bit apprehensive, Kuroo-kun,” Saeko said. “But in my opinion? You don’t have anything to worry about. I know him personally, and I reckon he’ll be a good fit for Adzuki-chan.”

A good fit. With his infectious smile when he fussed over Adzuki, Bokuto might turn out to be a good fit, but it wouldn’t make the lonely little hole in Kuroo’s heart disappear.

“I’ll let you draw your own conclusions,” Saeko finished, patting him on the shoulder.

🐾

“So, why did you choose Adzuki?” 

Kuroo asked the question when they were halfway down to the park, which was a close five-minute walk from the shelter. He’d passed the leash off to Bokuto, who’d left his bag at the shelter and had his arms free. Kuroo was watching him carefully, but Bokuto didn’t yank Adzuki around when she got distracted by some smell or shadow, instead keeping the leash looped around one hand and holding the length firmly with the other. It gave her space to roam but not so much slack that she could run off.

“‘Cause when I saw her, she was the one I wanted to hug the most,” Bokuto said without hesitation. “I mean, look at that face!”

As if on cue, Adzuki looked back at them, tongue lolling out of her mouth and tail wagging nineteen to the dozen.

“But, like, it’s that feeling you get when you see something and _know_ it’ll be perfect for you. I don’t know, once I met her none of the others just felt _right_ —not saying there’s something wrong with them—”

“But everything’s right with her,” Kuroo said staunchly.

“My man!” Bokuto held out his fist; Kuroo bumped it. “She always wants to play, too, but she’s also super cuddly at the same time? She’s literally perfect.”

“You gotta watch out though. She isn’t always obedient,” he warned, even though he agreed wholeheartedly with Bokuto’s assessment.

Adzuki wuffed, pawing at a beetle on the ground. Bokuto tugged her away before she snapped it up; Kuroo eyed the way his bicep flexed.

They reached the sweeping grassy fields of the park, dotted with trees and wound through with wide paved pathways. It was a popular place with the locals—there would be people there at any given time of the day, having picnics, playing sports, walking their dogs. Kuroo always felt a bit sad he couldn’t take Adzuki off the leash—he wasn’t allowed to do that for any of the shelter dogs—but even if he did have permission, he probably wouldn’t. She was so excitable she was liable to go raring off over the hill, terrifying everyone and everything in her path.

“Hey, how do you know Saeko? You called her ‘Neesan’,” Kuroo said, thinking back. That in itself wasn’t overly significant because Saeko tried to get everyone to call her _Neesan_ , but then she’d gone on to say they knew each other prior.

“My best friend’s boyfriend is her brother-in-law,” Bokuto rattled off, as if he’d had the line committed to memory. “So my best friend’s basically her brother-in-law too, which makes me _also_ almost her brother, because _he’s_ my best friend. Right?”

“Sure,” Kuroo said. He suddenly felt like he needed to sit down.

“I’ve met her heaps of times! She’s hilarious—and incredible at drinking, did you know? Five and I’m usually gone—can’t go overboard when I’m on season though— _one_ and her husband’s _gone_ , ten and Saeko-neesan’s still blasting through ‘em.”

Kuroo, who had taken part in a few after-work hangouts, nodded. “Yeah, that woman is _robust_ —Wait, ‘on season’?”

“Yup! I play pro volleyball! Div 1,” he said proudly. Kuroo got the impression that if Bokuto’s hands weren’t full of leash he’d be propping his hands on his hips. “The season’s over though, so I’m gonna be in one place for ages now.”

“Yo, that’s amazing,” Kuroo said, looking sidelong at him. It certainly explained that athletic body. Great, now he was staring at the bulge of Bokuto’s arms again. “When did you start?”

“I got scouted right after high school, so...four-ish years ago?”

That meant they were the same age. While Kuroo was plugging away at his studies, Bokuto was out here making a name for himself in the world of professional sports—well, it certainly explained how he was able to afford a place that allowed pets. Or maybe he just lived in a straight up house.

“Yup, a house!” Bokuto confirmed when he asked. “It’s my parents’, so I’m paying them rent. It’s actually kinda close, about a twenty, twenty-five minute walk away.”

“You live by yourself?”

“At the moment.” Bokuto wilted slightly. “‘Kaashi—my best friend—moved out last month, so it’s been kind of lonely. Not for much longer though!” He darted forward to pat Adzuki on the rump; she whipped around to slobber on his hand.

“What about when you’re on season?” Kuroo asked, stopping and folding his arms.

“Huh?”

“When you’re on season. You guys have to go all around Japan, yeah? Who’s gonna take care of her?”

Bokuto didn’t seem intimidated by the sudden onslaught of questions, and they weren’t something Kuroo would back down on, no matter how nice or cool or attractive the guy was. If he couldn’t answer solidly, all his Adzuki permissions would be instantly revoked.

Bokuto stopped walking, turning to face him directly. “I’ve been thinking about this for ages,” he said. “Always wanted a dog, never was the right time until this year... I planned it so I’d visit Saeko-neesan’s shelter as soon as the season ended and adopt from her.”

Adzuki barked at a bird that swooped down to the pavement a few feet away, but Bokuto kept her neatly in place with no apparent effort.

“That would give half a year for the dog to get accustomed to my home,” he went on. “It wouldn’t hurt that we’re still pretty close to the shelter itself. When I have to fly out for volleyball, ‘Kaashi and Tsukki promised they’d house-sit, but if they can’t I’ve got some solid friends in the area. Not to mention Saeko-neesan herself!”

It was a barrage of words, but Kuroo took them all in, turning them over in his head. They had been delivered steadily and assuredly, but it was the determined glint in Bokuto’s eye that put him most at ease. It was clear this wasn’t some impulse choice.

“Neesan knows what the house is like too, so it’s Neesan-verified,” Bokuto added confidently.

Kuroo relaxed his stance, relief and resignation stealing through him in equal measure. After all this, he couldn’t deny it: Bokuto would be an excellent owner for Adzuki. And Kuroo knew she’d adore her new place, because as good as the conditions at the shelter were, shelters couldn’t live up to proper, loving homes.

“You’ve proven yourself,” he said slowly, huffing a laugh at how Bokuto lit up in response. He resumed walking, watching Adzuki bound ahead again. “Yachi told me she gave you the paperwork yesterday...was that already completed?”

“Uh huh!” Bokuto said, falling into step beside him. “I have it in my bag. Saeko-neesan said if it was all good, I could pick her up Monday morning.” He pressed his fingers together sheepishly. “Will you be there?”

As soon as he said _morning_ , Kuroo’s stomach had dropped. “My classes don’t finish until late afternoon,” he said.

“Oh, shit.” Bokuto looked like he was wavering, as if he’d change his mind about the pickup time.

Kuroo suddenly realised he was being kind of melodramatic. It wasn’t like Adzuki—or Bokuto— would vanish off the face of the earth as soon as Monday morning was over. He’d even said he lived close by, for God’s sake.

“I always walk the dogs during my Saturday shifts,” Kuroo said. “If you’re free next weekend…”

Bokuto was already nodding eagerly before he finished speaking, all perked up once more. “I’ll bring Adzuki down! We can walk around together again,” he said excitedly.

His enthusiasm sent a wave of nervous anticipation through Kuroo, washing over the niggling sadness. It also reminded him of something he’d been meaning to ask. Heat prickled his cheeks as he opened his mouth. “Could I get your number?”

Bokuto froze, red sweeping over his face. “My— ah?”

“So we can fix a meeting time. And it’d be nice to get updates on Adzuki every now and then, like photos and stuff.” Those were totally the only reasons why he’d asked. “If you didn’t mind, that is.”

“No! I mean, of course I don’t mind!” Bokuto dug his phone out of his pocket, almost dropping it in his rush before fumbling the keypad open. “Tell me yours first and I’ll text you.”

Well, that was one way to do it. Kuroo recited his number, watching Bokuto’s fingers flash across his phone, then input Kuroo’s name in block letters across the top of the screen. Well, a third of his name—he left out the _Kuroo_ and _rou_ , leaving a big stark _TETSU_ in the contact info box. _I’m cool with nicknames_ , Bokuto had said, and it looked like it applied to how he referred to others as well.

“Got it!” Bokuto said, and pointed the phone at Kuroo and Adzuki, blinding him with a bright flash. 

“Ach, what the hell?” Kuroo furiously blinked the spots out of his vision.

His own phone buzzed in his pocket. Unlocking it revealed Bokuto’s first text to him—which was of Kuroo squinting blearily at the camera, Adzuki blurring as she ran about his feet.

“The first of many,” Bokuto said with a wide grin.

Kuroo rolled his eyes, snickering all the same. It really was a terrible photo, not flattering at all. He tapped on the _Unknown_ tag on the chat log, opening up the new contact page.

In the name entry, he typed out _Bo_.

🐾

**_Bo_ :** _azu’s looking forward to tmrw!_

Kuroo clicked on the notification that had popped up on the top of his screen, knowing what he would find when he opened up his messages. Sure enough, it was another photo of Adzuki, next to Bokuto’s bed (Kuroo could see half a leg and a socked foot) eyes bright and butt blurred with tail wagging. Even though it was nearing midnight, she looked as lively as she did right before a walk.

 ** _me_ :** _tell her I am too_

He pressed _send_ on his text, rolling over onto his side in bed. It wasn’t that late yet but uni had been tiring that day, sapping his motivation to go out that evening with his classmates. Kuroo was only 22, but some days he felt like he was pushing 40.

He was saving the picture into the Adzuki folder in his gallery when his phone chimed with Bokuto’s reply of _me three!_ , bringing a grin to his face.

Even though Adzuki was no longer at the shelter when he dropped by in the evenings, he almost felt he was seeing more of her than ever. Bokuto had sent several photos on Monday morning when he’d picked her up, and that had grown into a veritable mountain as the week progressed. He turned out to be very fond of selfies—Kuro’s Adzuki folder had slowly morphed into the Adzuki-and-Bokuto folder. Not that Kuroo was complaining about that.

At first, Kuroo had been worried that all the photos would make him feel bitter, but when he looked at Adzuki’s dopey little face as she tore up Bokuto’s house he couldn’t find it in himself to be sad. And he didn’t feel upset in the slightest at the text messages that interspersed the photos, some of which sent quick swirls of nervousness through his stomach. Case in point being their Monday exchange after Kuroo had said he was in class.

_**Bo:** what do u study? ur at uni right?_

_**me:** yeah uni_

_**me:** chem_

_**Bo:** whoa nerrrdd_

_**Bo:** NOT IN A BAD WAY in a very good way_

_**Bo:** my friends are nerds too, books n dino fossils n stuff_

_**Bo:** chem is hard its for super brainy people_

_**me:** hahah you bet i’m fucking brainy_

_**Bo:** wtf dude u have so much going for u_

_**Bo:** hot AND smart, not fair_

_**me:** can’t reject the gifts we’ve been given_

Kuroo had stared at his phone without hearing anything his professor was saying, a flush crawling up the back of his neck. His response had come off as cool and unruffled, which was exactly how he wanted to sound, but was the absolute _last_ thing he was feeling.

When he thought about it, he wasn’t even sure if it was flirting. Bokuto came off as a very straightforward and honest guy both in person and over text, so he was probably just blurting out whatever came to his mind first. That didn’t stop the little jolt Kuroo felt when he read and reread the message, spurring him to type back something of his own.

_**me:** you can’t complain tho, great guns AND adzuki? swings it in your favour bro_

Which had promptly earned him a picture of both. Kuroo saved it into the folder immediately.

During the break between classes, he Googled Bokuto’s name and Div 1 volleyball teams in Japan. The string of sports website articles and videos which popped up clearly showed he was a well-known player; the videos themselves had Kuroo riveted. He’d played volleyball in high school so he was familiar with the rules, but even then he was barely able to keep up with the way Bokuto moved on the court, all explosive speed and strength.

Bokuto was in a team called the MSBY Jackals, whose colours were black and gold—just like his sports bag, Kuroo realised. He must have come over right after training on Saturday.

When he’d given Bokuto his number that day he’d had the impression their conversations would mostly revolve around Adzuki—and often they did at first, but then would quickly extrapolate to other topics. What started as photos of cushions she’d torn up on the couch eventually turned into a lengthy conversation on their favourite foods, and what started as Kuroo listing off a bunch of Adzuki’s quirks like _she hates liver treats but obsesses over dried sardines_ ended up with them guessing each other’s favourite movies. They were both into weird cult classics and mindless action films, so when Kuroo confessed cheesy rom coms were his guilty pleasure he’d expected Bokuto to poke fun at him.

Instead, Bokuto exclaimed how _freaking cute_ he was.

Then on Thursday, Bokuto said he’d been playing some of his favourite songs to see if any had an effect on Adzuki. They hadn’t, but he sent some of the music to Kuroo anyway.

_**Bo:** tell me what YOU think of them at least??_

_**me:** you sure you didn’t go through my spotify? I love those ones what the hell_

_**Bo:** KNEW IT had a feeling u’d be a fan too_

_**me:** try this one out ha [_ [ _https://open.spotif…_ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/4w1lzcaoZ1IC2K5TwjalRP?si=xhvcqWpCRLKf8x2OxwHcyA) _]_

_**Bo:** wtf i know this one its like early 2000s_

_**Bo:** I LOVE IT_

Their conversations flowed so easily that sometimes Kuroo was taken aback that he’d only known Bokuto for less than a week. Talking to him was like talking to a close friend he’d had for years—if that included developing spending most of the day thinking about said friend. Jumping every time his phone buzzed, hoping it was from said friend. If he wanted to be especially poetic, he’d say it was like there’d been a space beside him he’d never known was empty until he’d met Bokuto.

Then Kuroo would think how sappy that sounded and be torn between kicking himself or waxing even more lyrical about the whole thing.

He yawned widely, squinting at his phone in the darkness. He wanted to keep chatting, but sleep was weighing heavy on his eyelids, threatening to take control of the filter between his brain and fingers and splurge out something dumb like _I think you’re really cute, go on a date with me?_ or an even worse _hey let me lick your arms_. Kuroo exhaled a big gusty breath, grabbing onto the vestiges of consciousness to type out an acceptable goodnight.

_**me:** gonna go to sleep now, give azu a kiss gnight for me_

Rather than the reply coming back instantly, there was a brief pause where the ellipses of a message being written popped up on the bottom of the screen, receded, then popped up again. They did this a few times until eventually,

_**Bo:** ofc :D loads of them_

_**Bo:** see you tmrw!!_

There was an extra ping as Bokuto sent another photo, with his face barely visible in the darkness. Kuroo was just able to make out a lazy grin which crinkled Bokuto’s eyes half shut—oh, and Adzuki was there, snuggled up by his side in bed.

Kuroo put his phone down and rolled over to sleep, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

🐾

“Tetsu! Over here!” Bokuto hollered from the park entrance, waving his arm wildly in the air. As if Kuroo could miss the six-foot-something beefcake of a man whose dog had started barking up a storm as soon as she noticed him.

Lightness surged up in his chest at Adzuki’s noise—and at the nickname. He waved back, leading over the two shelter dogs he was walking. They were placid creatures and stuck to his heels, not like Adzuki, who was half-jumping at the air and then on his legs when he reached them.

“Hey, Bo,” he greeted Bokuto, giving Adzuki a thorough patting all over and narrowly avoiding her sticking her tongue over his lips. “How’s my best girl doing? Didya miss me?”

“She definitely did,” Bokuto said, making Kuroo grin up at him.

He wasn’t wearing a hat today, leaving his hair in a spiky shock of black and white, which suited him immensely. Sure, Kuroo had already seen what his hairstyle looked like in the countless selfies Bokuto had sent, but photos didn’t do the real thing justice. Photos didn’t do _all_ of the real thing justice.

“How’s she been doing at yours?” Kuroo asked, trying to keep his thoughts on track. It was hard when Bokuto was looking at him with that inexplicably starry-eyed expression.

“You’ve seen the pics; my bed’s not my bed anymore,” Bokuto said, pouting a bit. “But I’m kind of getting there with the house training. She’s mostly stopped destroying the living room 24/7. Now it’s just at midnight.”

“Be careful or your _house_ won’t be your house anymore,” Kuroo warned, his seriousness only partly in jest. Bokuto did seem like the kind of person who would be swayed by big begging puppy eyes. Not that Kuroo was much better about it himself.

“I know! My older sisters keep reminding me too, especially after Azu tore up some stuff they’d bought for me. I really am trying to be stricter,” Bokuto said earnestly. “But then when I scold her...Tetsu…she goes all _droopy_...”

“I get it,” Kuroo said with amused sympathy, pulling his pair of dogs closer to his side and out of the centre of the path. They came obediently, tolerating Adzuki’s eager sniffing of their butts.

“Who’ve you got with you?”

“Pochi and Mochi. I didn’t name them!” he added, his protest almost lost amidst Bokuto’s guffaw. “It was Yachi! They were rescued together from the street.”

“Siblings?” Bokuto offered his hand for the two Dachshund-mixes to snuffle at.

“We think so.”

“I want Yacchan to name my children,” Bokuto said. “And my grandchildren. And great-grandchildren.”

“Why stop there?” Kuroo asked dryly, bringing on another wave of laughter. 

It was an excellent day for a walk, even better than last week. The sky was a clear blue untouched by cloud or haze, the temperature a warmth made comfortable by the soft early summer breeze. Sunlight fell across them like a thin intangible sheet, warming Kuroo’s shoulders and tinting Bokuto’s pale skin the slightest of pinks.

Pochi and Mochi trotted obediently beside him, while Adzuki, excited by the fact she had walking companions, darted in front of and in between them. More than once she cut across Bokuto’s path and almost tripped him up. Then she actually did trip him, sending him stumbling into Kuroo’s side.

“Ack! Sorry, Tetsu!”

Kuroo had automatically put out a hand to steady him, stomach lurching when his fingers wrapped around Bokuto’s large, warm upper arm. “You’re all good,” he said, telling himself the heat on his cheeks was to do with the sun.

“Sorry,” Bokuto said again unnecessarily, taking quite a few moments to untangle Adzuki’s leash and move away from Kuroo’s hand.

“I was watching some of your volleyball games the other day,” Kuroo said when they were walking again. That made Bokuto light up, which was damn adorable. “Well, mostly highlight reels from last season, but I found the championship finals video too.”

“What did you think?” Bokuto demanded eagerly.

“You’re insane. Like, actually insane,” Kuroo said, enjoying how Bokuto’s eyes gleamed with pride. Bokuto’s plays had been incredibly impressive. “And your team, who can keep up with that pace, like—” Unable to put it into words, he blew out a sharp breath and gestured his hands around, hoping Bokuto got what he meant.

Bokuto made a sound of fervent agreement. “They’re amazing guys. I’m really proud to be their ace.”

“Congrats on the win, by the way.”

“Aw, thanks!” Bokuto bumped their shoulders, smiling into his face. “Did you ever play, Tetsu?”

Kuroo liked the way Bokuto kept saying his name, even though it was just the two of them and there was no real need to. “In high school, but I haven’t done much since. Some casual uni games here and there, but nowhere near a competitive level.”

“We should play together sometime,” Bokuto decided at once.

“What the heck, you’d destroy me!”

“But it’d be fun!”

“The destroying me part? Loads of fun for you, I’m sure.”

“Argh, no, playing together would be fun,” Bokuto said, flustered. “Don’t you think?”

Kuroo broke into laughter. “I’m just teasing you. It _would_ be fun, because I,” he narrowed his eyes, feeling his smirk go sharp, “don’t go down easy.” Even though he’d be utterly decimated if Bokuto went for a spike.

Bokuto went a curious shade of red, suddenly looking everywhere but Kuroo’s eyes. “Sure! Okay! We should do it soon,” he said in a rush.

He began walking a little quicker than Kuroo, keeping half a step ahead on the path. Kuroo chewed his lip, looking at Bokuto out of the corner of his eye, noticing how the flush had rimmed the tip of his ears as well.

Kuroo could be imagining it. He could be making assumptions that were totally off base. Hell, he didn’t even know if Bokuto was gay or bi or anything like that.

But the nervous little glance Bokuto threw at him and then instantly pretended he hadn’t was making Kuroo suspect— _want_ to suspect—he was on the mark.

Halfway through the park Adzuki decided to tug them on a detour over the grass, startling a young boy into running back into his mother’s arms, while his sister stared at the three dogs with shining, adoring eyes. Kuroo only had time to give her a quick wink of approval though, because Adzuki was forging her way further through the field and to the slope at the other end.

“Rest stop,” Kuroo declared when they were halfway up, parking himself on the grass. Adzuki immediately leapt up on his propped-up knee, her stocky body sliding halfway down his leg with as much grace as a bag of bricks.

Bokuto sat down beside Kuroo, close enough that their knees knocked together. “Poor Azu,” he said, petting Mochi’s head, then Pochi’s. “She’d probably love to run loose.”

“We tried training her at the shelter, but she likes being lawless.” It was one of her charm points.

“Maybe an extension lead could work,” Bokuto suggested, scratching his chin.

A pretty good idea. “Hear that, girl?” Kuroo cupped Adzuki’s head, staring into her big brown eyes. “How’d you like being able to run an extra five metres ahead instea— _huurghff_!”

Adzuki had lurched forward and whacked her hard head into his face, plastering his nose with licks. “Ugh _,_ ” Kuroo grunted, getting a hand on her chest and pushing her back. “ _Down_.”

She whined but listened to his command, backing off with her tail between her legs.

“Damn, you alright, Tetsu?”

Kuroo pushed himself up, scrubbing the back of his hand across his face. “I was asking for it,” he said ruefully.

“Behave,” Bokuro said to Adzuki, digging around in his pocket and producing a plastic baggie; when he opened it, a strong fishy scent wafted out. Adzuki’s butt immediately landed on the ground and she began panting eagerly. Bokuto flashed Kuroo a wink. “You were right, she’d do anything for these treats.” 

So would Pochi and Mochi, and for a while Bokuto had three dogs all vying for his attention. Kuroo leaned back on his hands as Bokuto dealt with them, watching him make them wait patiently as he divvied out the treats. Kuroo twisted the dogs’ leashes around his hand. Thought about that wink. His heart did a funny cartwheel in his chest.

“If you feed her too many, she’ll stink of sardines for three days,” he said lazily, smirking at Bokuto’s squawk of anguish.

The warm sun on his face was making him drowsy. Kuroo closed his eyes midway, listening to Bokuto crinkle the treat bag shut, softly murmuring a mix of reprimands and nonsense words. Adzuki whined in complaint but quieted when Bokuto pulled her to his side, trapping her under his arm. His leg pressed against Kuroo’s again, warm and solid and _there there there_.

“I’m glad you chose Adzuki,” Kuroo said, at least ninety percent of his attention focused on that contact. Bokuto wasn’t moving away; neither was he. “She needed someone like you.”

Through his half-closed eyes he saw Bokuto’s smile blossom at the compliment. “But you’re the one who knows her best. You’re like her dad.”

“Nah, you’re her dad. Official paperwork and everything.”

Bokuto booped Adzuki’s nose. “We’re _both_ her dads,” he said decisively.

“Already? But we haven’t even been on a date,” Kuroo joked without thinking, then froze at how very not-a-joke it sounded.

The silence that unfurled was as solid and sudden as an iron nail being struck. Kuroo averted his gaze to stare fixedly between his feet, suddenly finding the blades of grass there incredibly, _incredibly_ interesting.

He was busy cursing himself to hell and back when Bokuto spoke up with a hesitant “um.”

Kuroo flicked his eyes toward him.

Another “uh.” Then, “This could be a date,” Bokuto said, twiddling his thumbs together. “If you wanted.”

The tension that had been pulling Kuroo taut snapped, making him want to flop back onto the grass and bury his face in his hands. Fucking unreal.

“Okay, I want,” he said quickly, before he did something uncool, like get scared.

“You want?”

Kuroo risked another glance over, encouraged by the hopefulness in Bokuto’s voice. His heart did several more giddy cartwheels at how plainly that hopefulness was also wrought on Bokuto’s face, flushing his cheeks and shining in his eyes.

“Do _you_ want?” he heard himself asking.

“ _Yes_ ,” Bokuto blurted out loudly, startling Mochi into quiet wuff. Adzuki grumbled under his arm.

Kuroo rubbed the back of his neck, his lips pushing up in a silly grin. “Me too.”

“Ooh. That’s good. Really good.”

Bokuto exhaled sharply and Kuroo felt him press close again, a line of heat connecting them hip to knee—and then closer; he turned his head in confusion just as lips landed on the corner of his mouth and then Bokuto was scrambling back, eyes comically wide.

“I’m sorry! I meant to go for your cheek!” he exclaimed, waving his hands in a frantic apology. “I swear!”

Kuroo dissolved into laughter, dissolved into the warmth that suffused his face and chest and spread all the way down to his toes. “Bo, it’s fine,” he got out, tears of mirth pricking his eyes. “Let me try.”

Now he’d gone and said _that_ , there was no backing down. Kuroo cupped the back of Bokuto’s neck—and was glad he was sitting, because the way Bokuto’s muscles shifted under Kuroo’s fingers made him weak in the knees—and gently pulled him closer. His mouth was tingling where Bokuto had kissed him before. He could feel Bokuto’s breath ghosting over his lips—

And then a stinky hot tongue was licking both of their faces in all its eager Adzuki glory. They both yelped in alarm, lurching back from each other.

“I let go of her, oh my God, I’m sorry,” Bokuto managed, flailing out and grabbing onto Adzuki’s leash. He scrambled up, gathering it together so she’d stop trampling over Mochi and Pochi and also Kuroo’s legs.

“Well, that was a bust,” Kuroo muttered wryly, tilting his head to look up at Bokuto. He found he had a rather nice view from here, muscled legs and broad shoulders and sunbright eyes over him, framed by the blue, blue sky. It was almost enough for him to forgive Adzuki for interrupting, and also the fishy smell she’d streaked across his chin.

Bokuto fiddled with Adzuki’s leash, wrapped around his wrist. “Hey…are you free later?” 

“After my shelter shift, yeah. Nothing planned.”

That seemed to be the response Bokuto was looking for; he perked all the way up, no hesitation on his face, no doubt or uncertainty. The nervous flipping of Kuroo’s heart slowed and smoothed out into something steadier, surer.

“Then did you wanna hang out at mine? We could watch one of those movies we talked about,” Bokuto suggested eagerly. “Like _The Room_. Or _Die Hard_. _Love Actually_?”

He held out his hand, waiting for Kuroo’s answer.

Kuroo took it, savouring the feel of Bokuto’s calloused fingers against his own. “All of them, in that order,” he said, letting Bokuto pull him to his feet.

**Author's Note:**

> Momo, do you know how much it was killing me not to nickname Adzuki "Zuzu"? Because I knew as soon as you saw it you'd think ZUKO and then all immersion would be broken and hope, lost.
> 
> [my twitter ☾](https://twitter.com/tsukichuus), feel free to come and chat about bokuakakurotsuki/bakt with me!


End file.
